Cipher's Rise
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: William "Bill" Cipher is a child living in Gravity Falls, when 2 children, Stanford and Stanley Pines every arrive. When William finally throws the past away, he becomes more powerful then ever. And now, he wants everything his way, and nothing's going to stop him. Except maybe two twins. This story shows Bill's life and how he became insane. T for possible character death.
1. Chapter 1: Little Cipher

**So...I just kinda made this up. Don't hate, okay? It's random, but I like it. IT'S ABOUT BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"William Cipher! Get down here now!" Mom called from the kitchen. I grumbled and set down my book. It was a very interesting book, with mysteries and creatures in it. Quite fascinating. I slid down the railing of the wooden stairs and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"What now?" I growled. Mom turned from the stove, staring at me with angry eyes.

"You know what you did, William." She scowled.

"Oh yeah...ehehe...I didn't mean any harm!" I had backtalked the teacher at school and then nearly set something on fire...only because she's a big idiot like everyone else in this pathetic town. Mom rolled her eyes.

"You nearly got your teacher burnt to a crisp!" She sighed and sat down at the table., I sat across from her, nervously looking around.

"These powers of yours are beginning to be too much, William. I don't know if I can handle them anymore." She told me quietly. I ran a hand through my golden hair, frowning.

"I try to handle them, Mom. It's just too hard." I responded, putting my head in my hands.

"I know. We'll see what your father says about them. Maybe we could home-school you if normal school doesn't work. I just don't think you fit in well with normal children." She thought for a moment and stood up. I nodded slowly and walked out of the kitchen.

"Stupid powers," I muttered. "That stupid demon made me like this." I slammed my bedroom door shut and flopped on my bed.

**_Flashback_**

_William was only three. He was in his bedroom, sleeping, when a burst of wind forced open the window. William woke up and climbed out of his little bed. A dark shadow crept into the room and laughed._

_"I was forced with this curse, and now you will be too." It whispered, circling around him. William spun around, watching the creature. It sped up and got closer and closer._

_"W-what are you gonna do?!" William stuttered, the wind blowing his caramel hair. _

_"I'm going to get rid of my curse, child." It laughed and flew into William. The child screamed in fear and fell back. A laugh echoed through the quiet house as the child's parents ran in._

_"William!" The mother yelled. William sat up, rubbing his eyes. He rubbed his head._

_"Ow...Mom, what happened?" He asked, looking up. His mother gasped and whispered something to the father. It sounded almost like "demon". William stood up and looked at his hands. They were turning a dark black color._

_"M-mom! What's going on?!" He cried, looking up at his mother._

_"William...you're a dream demon. That monster had fought us before because we wanted to get rid of it." William's father mumbled, walking towards his son. William frowned and looked in a tall mirror. His hair was a golden color, along with his pajamas. His hands and feet had been turned black, and a triangle mark was burned on his hand._

_"I'm a demon...?" He mumbled, sitting down on the bed._

_"I'm sorry, William." His mother said._

_**Back to the present.**_

"I would have been a normal kid! I think I'm going insane.." I mumbled, picking up my book.

"At least I feel normal with these guys." I touched a monster in my book and smiled, giggling.

"Haha! They could be my friends! I should find them!" I laughed and rolled on my back. I held up a black hand and played around with a flicker of blue fire.

"Interesting..." I said, thinking. All these thoughts drive me crazy. Every single person's thoughts, in my tiny head! Crazy! I giggled at the thought of someone slipping on ice where they lived, and sat up.

"These powers could come in handy." I grinned.

* * *

**That's it for now. **

**Primus, I like this story.**

**Anyways, if you have any ideas, tell me.**

**Zs, rg ollph orpv hlnvlmv rh holdob tlrmt rmhzmv. Olevob. Mld uli gsv dsvvo gl gzpv hszkv.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger Issues

**Two chapters in one day. Wow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey Bill!" I heard someone yell. I was on the playground, sitting on the swings alone, when the Pines Twins ran up. Stanley pushed up his square glasses and smiled wide, Stanford grinning.

"What?" I muttered quietly. I never seemed to like those two. I guess they just..bothered me in a way. I don't even know why.

"Wanna play kickball?" Stanford asked, holding out a rubber dodgeball. I shrugged, and pushed the swing harder. Stanley raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I'm guessing that's a no," He frowned. "Why not?"

"Will other kids be playing with us?"

"Yeah." Stanford grunted.

"Then no." I jumped off of the swing and landed straight on my black shoes.

"Why not?" Stanley asked, walking over. I spun around, facing him.

"Nobody likes me here, don't you get it?!" I yelled, attracting attention. Oh, great. Losing control again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Listen, I just don't want to." I said calmly.

"C'mon, Bill! We could get the kids to let you join! Please?"Stanley begged. That kid must have really thought of me as a friend. I growled.

"I said I didn't want to!" I scowled and looked down at my shirt. It changed to a deep shade of red. Kids circled around us as blue fire surrounded my hands. The kids around me gasped and I looked over at them. They panicked and ran into the school, leaving me and the twins. Stanford stepped back while Stanley tried to calm me down.

"B-Bill, don't do this...You're gonna hurt someone.." He told me as I tried to calm down. I laughed and stepped forward. Suddenly, a yell echoed through the playground.

"WILLIAM!" It was my mom's voice! I looked over and saw her running over. Trying to calm down, I watched the fire disappear, leaving only my black hands. Mom looked around and squatted down to my height.

"William, calm down." She mumbled to me. The twins watched carefully as my shirt turned to its normal yellow color.

"Mrs. Cipher, what happened?" Stanley asked, walking closer.

"I'm sorry, Stanley..." I whispered through scared tears. T

"He just loses it, Stanley. It's fine." Mom said, smiling faintly at the kid. He nodded and walked over to his brother, who was leaning against the swing's bar, watching. I wiped a tear from my eye and walked over, apologizing. Stanford nodded and Stanley hugged me. I blinked in surprise and pushed him off.

"Sorry..." He said, looking around. I thought for a moment, and walked away. I didn't care about going home, or staying at school, I just wanted to get out for a bit.

"I hate my powers..." I muttered, walking into the forest. Those powers would always mess up my thoughts somehow, either causing me to like them or hate them. I climbed up a tall tree and sat on the top branch, looking around. Gravity Falls looked like a little play town from that height. I giggled slightly and stood up.

"It's like a bunch of toy houses." I remarked, taking in the view. I could see the school, and my house, and...a little shack on the outskirts of town.

"What's that place?" I wondered, stepping forward a bit. I heard a loud crack. The branch was already starting to break. Soon enough, it broke under my feet. I fell down, sticks poking me and leaves getting into my hair.

"No no no no no!" I yelled, closing my eyes. But I didn't feel the ground below me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, opening my eyes and looking down. My feet were a couple of inches above the ground.

Floating.

I was floating.

"No way..." I said under my breath, grinning from ear to ear. I flew all around, laughing.

"William?" A voice called out. It was Stanley's. I quickly stood back on the ground and picked the leaves out of my hair.

"What do you want, Stanley?" I asked, walking into his view.

"Your mom told me to find you...are you okay?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said bluntly, walking ahead. He followed behind, catching up.

"What happened back there?" He stared at me, almost like he were reading my thoughts.

"None of your business." I muttered, walking faster.

"Okay..." He mumbled, walking behind. We quickly reached the school, and my mom walked up to us.

"Thank goodness you're okay," She told me. "I was worried."

"Can i just go home?" I asked her, looking over at the school building. Kids were staring at me from the windows, and I scowled at them. They ducked down and I giggled.

"Yes, I suppose we can." Mom replied as she starting walking to the car. I followed behind quietly, looking around. Those kids were so afraid of me. Scared little wimps, that's what they are. They certainly wouldn't do any good in the Wheel...wait, what wheel? What was I thinking about? A wheel is just something on a vehicle...was I thinking of a car wheel? I climbed into the car quietly, lost in thought.

Am I going insane?

* * *

**Yeah. That's it for now. By the way, I need to get an idea for the cover. Got any art ideas, people?**


End file.
